


Anything for you (Kiss the homies)

by i_pogchamp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: karlnap mentioned one (1) time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_pogchamp/pseuds/i_pogchamp
Summary: Fully based on just that one line in manhunt abt "if i make this shot dream has to kiss me" because it wouldnt stop rattling in my brain.Mostly the entire thing is just a goof treated seriously please dont be weird to content creators
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Anything for you (Kiss the homies)

Dream rolls his shoulders as he leans back in the chair, the occasional cackle still falling from his lips with the soft sounds of Discord dying out through his discarded headphones. Such a resounding victory despite all the close calls, and he’s unapologetically proud of himself- and of his hunters, too! They’d done so well, and it’s honestly a good chunk of luck that he won, in the end. If he hadn’t blown up their bed with the fireworks…

Something from early in the game sticks in his mind, and he climbs up from the computer, stretches, and pads out into the house to seek out Sapnap.

It’s almost certain that he’ll be in the kitchen. After that exhausting few hours, he’s certain that Sapnap will be half-sullenly eating his way through a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. 

Off he goes, wandering through the halls until he comes into the soft, dim light of the kitchen. And there’s Sapnap, sat at the island eating a bowl of cornflakes, looking like he’s about to pass out. He looks up as Dream enters, smiles, swallows,

  
“Hey. I can put something on if you wanna eat?”

“Don’t have the energy for real food, honestly,” Dream grins as he approaches.

  
  


He sets a hand quickly on Sapnap’s shoulder despite the split-second of complete confusion, ducks, and kisses his cheek before retreating for the fridge. He’s cheerfully picking an apple from the fruit bin as Sapnap sits, brain creaking as he processes what just happened.

  
“What was that?” He demands as Dream hums and knocks the fridge door shut with his knee.

“What?” Dream plods back over to sit beside Sapnap, head cocked with his confusion. Sapnap waves his hands wildly for a few moments, struggling for the words.

“You kissed me?”

  
  


“Oh, right,” Dream laughs. He forgets that things don't stick in other people’s minds the same way they do in his, “Remember in the manhunt? Like, early on I think? You said something like ‘ _ If I make this shot, Dream has to kiss me’ _ ? And then you shot me?”

Sapnap’s brow creases in concentration as he thinks,

  
“Y-yeah, I remember now. Really? You’ll give in that easily?”

  
Dream shrugs and takes a bite of the apple,

  
“I’ve got my socks on.”

  
  


Sapnap snorts, rolling his eyes,

  
  


“I  _ did _ make the shot, though, and that was a pathetic excuse of a kiss. Wasn’t even on the mouth.”

  
  


Dream holds up a finger- one finger- as he chews the apple aggressively and swallows,

  
“Put your spoon down.”

  
  


Sapnap does, and Dream’s apple-free hand threads fingers through the hair at the back of his head as he pulls him in and plants his mouth on Sapnap’s. Despite the aggressive gesture, it’s fairly clear that Dream is making an active effort to be sweet and gentle, and when he withdraws, Sapnap is actually  _ blushing _ somewhat. 

Then again, he should know better than to challenge Dream. He seems to have no sense of dignity and boundaries blurrier than Bad’s vision without his glasses.

He’s hardly gonna argue, though. He enjoys Dream’s dumb little traits, touches too soft for the usual definition of a friendship. He finds comfort in it, in lying down across the couch with his head in Dream’s lap.

And as usual, Dream seems completely unphased, crunching his way through the apple and staring at the wall so hard, Sapnap can  _ see _ the ideas flashing through his mind on how to edit it and what to keep in.

  
“You’re gonna keep the kiss line in, right?” Sapnap scoops a spoon of cornflakes and feels himself lighten at Dream’s smile,

  
  


“If you want me to, ‘course. It’ll make George jealous anyway.”

  
A snort from Sapnap, rolled eyes,

  
  


“Just cause he can’t be here,” Sapnap says, and Dream hums, reaching over to catch Sapnap’s chin if only for the dramatics of holding his eyeline,

“You know you don’t have to challenge me for me to kiss you, right? All you ever have to do is ask.”

  
A moment, a beat of silence and a half-tense laugh to try and ease out of it,

  
“Yeah, sure.” Sapnap doesn’t meet his eyes, “Like you would.”

“Well, go ahead!” Dream releases Sapnap to throw his arm out to the side dramatically, “Ask me!”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you  _ want _ to kiss me, Dreamie,” the use of the nickname rubs something up wrong in Dream’s mind. They don’t use the screen names when they’re offline. They’ve been friends too long for that.

“Nick,” the bravado is gone from his voice, and Sapnap flinches at the sound of his name. Dream drops his arm and the air of smugness, replacing it with concern, “I don’t lie. You know that.”

“You do make fun of me, though,” Sapnap points out, and a small smile edges at Dream’s mouth.

“True. But I’m not making fun of you right now. I’d do anything you ask of me.”   
He tries to keep it as level, as sincere as he can, tries to meet Sapnap’s eyes, tries to tell him all of the truth with just this moment.

  
Sapnap swallows and waits for his nerves to collect before he speaks, quiet,

  
“So kiss me then?”

  
Dream indulges, kisses him gently, lightly, with a heart full of care and brevity and patience. He doesn’t mind when Sapnap’s fingers fix around his arm so tight he’ll definitely have bruises in the morning.

Sapnap catches his breath in his throat as he shifts back, and Dream just smiles at him sweetly, watching his eyes flutter as he pulls himself together. 

  
“Do you believe me now? Anything for you.”

“Anything.” Sapnap agrees, “And I’d do anything for you, too.”

“You better!” Dream laughs, taking another crunching bite of apple so casually, Sapnap is wracked with envy. He puts the spoon of cornflakes in his mouth as he lets his brain whirl, a hurricane of thoughts and emotions before one of them settles in his mouth.

  
“So I might be in love with Karl?”

  
  


Dream chokes on his apple.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending came to me in a dream and i thought well iv already embarassed myself lets fucking do it


End file.
